1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer tool having a refill including a supply reel and a winding reel around which a transfer tape is wound and which holds the transfer tape, and a support plate which rotatably supports the supply reel and the winding reel.
2. Background of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is widely used a transfer tool having a refill including a supply reel and a winding reel around which a transfer tape is wound and which holds the transfer tape, and a support plate which rotatably supports the supply reel and the winding reel, in which the refill is detachably attached to a case. In such a transfer tool, since the refill can be replaced when the entire transfer tape is wound around the winding reel, not only the refill attached to the case is in circulation, but a replacement refill is also in circulation widely. When the replacement refill is alone put into circulation, heretofore, the supply reel or the winding reel is rotated unnecessarily during transportation, and in order to prevent a labor to rewinding the transfer tape, stopping members which are made of thick paper and which can be inserted into core portions of the supply reel and the winding reel are inserted and the refill is in circulation. It is also conceived to provide the refill with stopping means, and to provide the case which holds the refill with a releasing-engaging portion which can engage a stopping-releasing portion of the stopping means. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-71689 and No. 2005-28670.
When a refill in which stopping members capable of inserting into the supply reel and the winding reel are inserted into core portions of the supply reel and the winding reel is put into circulation, the stopping member is exposed outside of the refill in a region between the supply reel and the winding reel. Here, if the stopping member is made of thick paper, a portion of the stopping member exposed outside of the refill is damaged due to impact received during transportation, the supply reel or the winding reel rotates unnecessarily, and a labor for rewinding the transfer tape is generated in some cases. If the stopping member is made of material having high rigidity, it is necessary that the stopping member must be formed into such a shape that can be inserted into the core of the supply reel and the core of the winding reel and that connects the supply reel and the winding reel with each other. Therefore, the amount of necessary material is increased. Further, when the refill is provided with the stopping means, it is necessary to provide the case with a releasing-engaging portion that can engage the stopping-releasing portion of the stopping means, and it is difficult to commonly design the conventional refill and case.